1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding machine and a method for winding a material web, such as a paper or cardboard web, onto a reel-spool. The material web is carried over a support roll, and a winding nip is formed between the support roll and the reel-spool. Whenever the reel-spool is to be changed, the material web is weakened by being perforated by a weakening device positioned before the support roll in the web travel direction. The material web is then separated at the weakened point.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A winding machine to which the present invention applies is used, for example, at the exit end of a machine for producing or finishing a material web. However, it can also serve, for example, for rewinding a roll that has already been wound onto a spool. The machine can be, for example, a paper machine. Separation of the material web can take place in the web travel direction after (i.e., downstream of the nip formed between the support roll and the new reel-spool. After the separation has taken place, the new leading edge of the material web is positioned about and attached to the new reel-spool.
A winding machine of this type is disclosed in DE-U 295 08 732. The weakening device disclosed therein includes a perforating comb that can swivel around a stationary axle, as well as a stationary counter-holder opposite the comb. During normal operation, the perforating comb must thus be swivelled away from the stationary counter-holder, whereas for each weakening of the material web, the comb must be swivelled around the stationary axle towards the counter-holder. However, such an arrangement is not suitable for higher operating speeds.
A perforating core is also used for each weakening of the material web in a winding machine disclosed in WO 96/11868. In this known winding machine, the perforating core is plunged into the material web perpendicular to the plane of the web.